


How to Sleep with People

by taekwoncheeks



Series: Blooming [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Hakyeon only shows up for a second, I forgot how to tag, Idk it's a lil plot, Inspired by a Movie, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sleeping with other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: Based off the beginning scene in the R rated movie: Sleeping With Other PeopleSanghyuk is just minding his business, trying to get in some study time for his chem class when a loud commotion on his floor occurs and disrupts everybody's quiet time. Who the fuck makes all this noise on a Wednesday night anyway? Park Heoguk, that's who.





	How to Sleep with People

Knuckles were cracked, shoulders were stretched, a sigh was heaved exasperatedly and Sanghyuk was ready to tackle the blue light of his computer screen once again. Except, he wasn’t. Half of his chemistry notes were already typed and reorganized into his very convenient computer app but he couldn’t get himself over the other side of the hill. He felt that he had just about enough of covalent bonds for one night. However, maybe a little study break could help ease his mind before his brain melted over his keyboard.

He ignored the growing volume of chatter outside his dorm as he opened a particular website. Just what he needed, he thought as he browsed the various video titles and skipped over all the obnoxious ads. He couldn’t even find a video good enough to watch before the chatter rose into some sort of loud commotion.

The floor Sanghyuk lived on usually had little to no disturbances and only became slightly rowdy on the weekends. It was the middle of the week. And there was now full on screaming.

Sanghyuk’s door creaked as he peeped outside to see what the tantrum was about along with his other floormates. The culprit was some random dude Sanghyuk has never seen before, but he kind of wished he did - they seemed like the type that’s either fun at parties or the type you’re embarrassed to hang out with in public, or perhaps both. Likely both.

At first look, Sanghyuk thought the man wasn’t wearing pants. Then the culprit brought his fists up to bang on the door he was screaming at and his ridiculously long hoodie rose to expose the shorts that lay underneath. Oh. Apparently, the man was complaining about getting fucked from what Sanghyuk could tell and that was his cue to step outside the room completely to better enjoy the show.

The plot thickened as the guy ran off to grab one of the trash cans in the hallway and threw it into the offending door, startling half of the onlookers. Sanghyuk almost felt a little bad for the guy - he was too handsome to be kicking and hitting the door of the lamest person he knows. Before the man could actually damage public property, the front lobby receptionist of the dorm building interrupted the scene.

“Hey- HEY! Stop that right now!” The man kicked the door one last time before facing the staff member. “Excuse me, you can’t be here causing a ruckus like this. I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Now.”

“You can’t make me leave, I’m a guest here,” the man claimed as he swayed into the face of the receptionist.

“Oh really? Because it shows here-” the receptionist pulled out his clipboard from under his arm as he skimmed over the names listed, “that nobody has signed you in. I’m afraid I’m going to have to call campus police.”

“But why??” the guy whined and shimmied his shoulders, “I’m just trying to enjoy the company of my friend, and you’re trying to kick me out, what did I dooo?”

“No, now look here, sir-”

“Wait! He’s with me, Hakyeon, he’s my guest,” Sanghyuk called as he advanced towards the two, deciding to play the hero. Somebody as pretty as Mr. Door-Kicker shouldn’t be handled by the police.

“He’s with you? Are you sure about that?” Hakyeon scrutinized, handing Sanghyuk the clipboard.

“Yeah, totally. This is, um, Heoguk,” Sanghyuk thought on the spot as he took the pen connected to the clip to write the fake name down.

“ _ Park  _ Heoguk,” the man clarified confidently as he peered over the bridge over his nose at Sanghyuk, obviously perusing him from head to toe.

“Well, Sanghyuk, can you please keep  _ Heoguk  _ under control? We don’t need any more brouhahas for tonight.”

“Brouhaha?”

“Just take him away,” Hakyeon barked.  He took the clipboard back and shooed the two away as well as the rest of the floormates who were still gawking at the scene before moving to clear up the bin and it’s trash. “Damn kids…”

Sanghyuk held the door open to his room as “Heoguk” strode through, but not without giving him one final look. The heavy door swung shut and locked behind him and the stranger already made himself comfortable on Sanghyuk’s bed. He really didn’t think this through. He stood in the middle of his own room, arms awkwardly stiff by his sides as the pastel pink clothed stranger traced the patterns of Sanghyuk’s generic comforter.

“Nice porn,” the man blurted once he looked up at Sanghyuk’s blaring computer screen.

Immediately, Sanghyuk’s hands flew to turn off his monitor, his knuckles banging into the screen of the computer and nearly knocking it over.

“I wasn’t doing anything, just looking,” Sanghyuk argued defensively before plopping down into his rolling chair.

“That’s even weirder.” The man lost interest in Sanghyuk’s comforter and leaned back on his arms instead.

“Anyways... Welcome to my Wednesday night,” Sanghyuk held his arms open for a brief second and let them fall against his thighs and was given an acquiescent smile in return.

Sanghyuk watched as the man stood up to make his way over to his shelf-nightstand combination and inspected his small collection of amiibos. The tiny figurines were barely used but Sanghyuk kept them out since they added a nice touch of personality to his room. Also, he spent an ungodly amount of money for those damn figurines and he needed to get his money’s worth somehow and it was finally paying off.

“So, wanna maybe watch porn, start a fire, commit some light misdemeanors?” Sanghyuk asked. Those all seemed like activities the mysterious stranger might be interested in.

“You want to know what I was going to do tonight?” the man responded, holding a Wolf Link in the air.

“Um, sure?”

“I was going to lose my virginity to Hongbin.” He placed the amiibo back on the shelf and turned around, making direct eye contact with Sanghyuk.

“Huh?! You mean you were going to have sex with bland, dull, boring, Lee Hongbin?” The man answered with a nod and Sanghyuk was still dumbfounded. “How did you even decide to give it up to somebody as undeserving as Hongbin?”

“He’s my color theory TA. I pretend to not know the material and fail so I have to be paired for extra sessions with him and then we fool around a bit as he teaches me shit I already know. And today, I had plans to study with him for our upcoming test and we were going to fuck.”

The man perched his big butt on the bed again while Sanghyuk sat there idly shaking his head in blunt disapproval. “You don’t want to fuck Hongbin.”

The strange man turned up his nose with a scoff at the statement. “Who the hell are you to say that?”

“Who are you?!”

“...Jaehwan.”

“Sanghyuk.”

“Well, Sanghyuk, it doesn’t matter what you say, because I’m... in love with him,” Jaehwan declared as their eyes connected, challenging him to dispute it.

“No you’re not,” Sanghyuk replied like he’s never been surer of anything else in his life.

“Why?”

“You’re in love with the idea of the dusty sack of damp socks that is Lee Hongbin.”

Jaehwan’s brows furrowed at the insult. “How can damp socks be d-”

“You having sex with Hongbin is the same thing as me telling an Eskimo in the depths of the Arctic the wonders that is New York style pizza, then giving him a microwavable pizza bagel and claiming it’s New York pizza. See, now he’s led to believe that this grand, flavorful, and universally loved piece of food is this lukewarm, soggy, insignificant pizza bagel.” Sanghyuk widened his eyes at Jaehwan, making sure he’s still following along and can sweat he sees the slight crack of a grin on his lips. “If you sleep with Hongbin then you’ll become addicted to mediocrity for the rest of your life and I can’t have you, who’s probably smart, definitely pretty, and already a much better person than Hairball Hongbin, believe that’s the best there is.”

Another scoff came from Jaehwan but the corner of his lips finally raised into a smirk. It wasn’t a grin yet but Sanghyuk would gladly accept it.

“I have an idea, something that’s probably more fun than being with Hongbin anyways,” Sanghyuk announced and waited to see what Jaehwan, the still strange man, would say.

“Mm… Lay it on me.”

* * *

 

The crisp cold air, much colder at the top of the building, shuffled through Sanghyuk’s loose hair and threatened to dry out his lips. They could hear the rustling of dry leaves, both on trees and on the sidewalk, below them. It reminded Sanghyuk that his midterms were right around the corner.

They took the occupancy of some old couch that was left out on the dorm’s rooftop. Along with the abandoned couch were random decorations and strings of light likely left to watch the future generations of parties pass.

Sanghyuk huddled against the armrest of the sofa while Jaehwan had the luxury of lounging, his body stretched out with his knees bent slightly. The sloshing of wine added to the background noises as they passed the bottle back and forth to each other. Normally, Sanghyuk would propose the idea to play Super Smash Bros late into the night over anything else, but not tonight.

“So,” Jaehwan started, watching Sanghyuk take a quick swig from the bottle, “What is sex like?”

“Wow,” was all Sanghyuk uttered as he handed the bottle off to Jaehwan.

“Come on, enlighten me.”

“Okay, okay. Sex is like, two heart beats, except with raised blood pressure, merged into one and they’re naked and flapping about from the high of ecstasy. And somewhere off in the distance there’s fireworks going off and, and, and…” Sanghyuk’s voice trailed off as he looked over to see Jaehwan gaping at him. “What?”

“Oh my gosh,” Jaehwan exclaimed, “You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?”

“H-Huh? I may… be a virgin,” Sanghyuk testified, shame lingering over his shoulder.

“Oh my gosh!”

“What? What’s wrong with that? You got a problem?”

“No, it’s nothing. I just didn’t expect it,” Jaehwan snickered as the bottle was snatched out of his hand.

Sanghyuk took the wine bottle to the head and wiped his upper lip with the back of his hand when he finished. “Why are you so adamant about losing your virginity?”

Jaehwan made grabby hands towards the Moscato and gave Sanghyuk a simple shrug once it was back in his possession. “I’ve been trying to reinvent myself ‘cause, you know, college is the place to do it. Plus, I’m too pretty to still be a virgin,” he confided  _ before  _ sipping the alcohol.

“Wow, full of yourself much?”

“You said it first!”

Sanghyuk chuckled at the sudden outcry and nudged the man’s foot. “I’m just messing with you.”

After passing the bottle back, Jaehwan tugged on his hoodie sleeve that’s already too long for him and used the extra fabric to rub his bare legs in the autumn wind. In the midst of warming up the goose bumps covering his shins, he burst out in laughter.

“Aye, I want to laugh too,” Sanghyuk commented, resorting to poking his foot now.

Jaehwan shook his head, still full of laughter, as he brought his gaze up to meet Sanghyuk’s again. “I just can’t believe you’re a virgin.”

“Why, why is it so unbelievable?” Sanghyuk snapped, shoving Jaehwan’s knee.

“It’s just that you’re really cute is all,” Jaehwan explained, still laughing at the fact.

“You know what I can’t believe? That you can’t get Hongbin to fuck you, that’s what so ludicrous,” Sanghyuk teased. “Hongbin’s the most boring person in the world and  _ needs  _ some excitement in his life but you still can’t get with him.”

Sanghyuk chuckled to himself, feeling as if he won that battle until he noticed Jaehwan glaring at him with his bottom lip jutted out. It was possibly the most adorable frown he’s ever seen in his life.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sanghyuk spoke up earnestly as he settled the bottle of wine on the ground.

Jaehwan ignored the question and sat up against the back of the couch while pulling his knees into his chest. “Everything was all romantic like we were in some cheap suburban mom novel, and you just fucked it up,” Jaehwan complained, thoroughly upset that whatever moment they were having was ruined.

Sanghyuk stared at the man in disbelief, processing what was just said before opening his mouth. “We were?” Jaehwan rolled his eyes, paying the other no attention, and gazed over at the other dorm buildings that surrounded them. “I can fix it,” Sanghyuk stammered.

“Oh yeah, how?”

As if it had a mind of its own, Sanghyuk’s hand hesitantly hovered over Jaehwan’s face. Jaehwan narrowed his eyes on the palm taking up his view but didn’t stop whatever the other was planning on doing.

_ Just caress his cheek, softly, gently, romantically. _

Yet, even with his mind chanting, his hand bopped Jaehwan right on the tip of his sharp nose. Jaehwan sputtered from the unexpected blunder and slapped the clumsy hand away.

Instead of letting the mishap get to him, Sanghyuk built up the rest of his stupidity and threw himself over to Jaehwan and smacked a kiss right on his lips. Jaehwan’s fists flew up beside his head as the much larger man squeezed his cheeks between his massive hands and sucked the soul out of him through his mouth.

“Oh my gosh, get the fuck off of me,” Jaehwan laughed into his mouth and managed to pull himself away from the vacuum. “I thought porn would give somebody insight on how to kiss.”

“Sorry, I was too focused on how to use my dick,” Sanghyuk retorted, making the other laugh even more.

Jaehwan held Sanghyuk by his nape, a glint returning to his eyes, as he lowered his legs to let his feet rest against the ground. “I’ll show you how it’s done then,” he mused and pulled Sanghyuk closer until their lips touched again.

This time around, the kiss started off slow and sweet which conflicted with all of Sanghyuk’s thoughts. Jaehwan took his time lightly sucking on Sanghyuk’s plump bottom lip, his nose stabbing his cheek. It was all overwhelming as Sanghyuk kept his eyes shut tight and held his breath from the touches. When his lungs began screaming at him, he let out a shaky breath through his nose which tickled Jaehwan’s cheek. Even without experience, Sanghyuk was positive that Jaewhan was an amazing kisser. Just the way his lips moved made his hands shake around the man’s thin pink hoodie and disposed his mind of every thought that wasn’t about those soft lips.

Jaehwan’s tongue flicked over his lips and without thinking he poked his tongue out to lick it in return and earned a slap against his chest.

“Ah, you’re fucking gross,” Jaehwan laughed.

“Can we just get to the part where I rip off your clothes already?” Sanghyuk fussed

The smirk from before made it way back to Jaehwan’s face as he sunk into the cushions of the couch beneath Sanghyuk and threw his hands above his head. “Take me now, Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan declared and Sanghyuk tried to hold in his laughter as Jaehwan kept his straight face.

Without wasting more time, Sanghyuk gripped the bottom of Jaehwan’s shorts to yank them off his hips. However, Jaehwan waving his legs around while chanting, “Do it, do it now,” made the task more difficult and Sanghyuk officially lost it, bellowing out in laughter.

After another tug, the shorts slid down Jaehwan’s legs and Sanghyuk dropped them on the floor beside the couch. “How are you not cold with these short ass shorts?” Sanghyuk mumbled.

“A hoe never gets cold,” Jaehwan stated like it’s a universally known fact.

“You’re not a hoe yet,” Sanghyuk reminded him.

“I will be after tonight.”

With the most sincere expression he could conjure, Sanghyuk gazed down upon Jaehwan and pressed his hand to his heart. “It’s an honor to be the first to give you your hoe title, Jaehwan.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jaehwan replied, perfectly matching Sanghyuk’s expression.

“There’s gonna be pleasure alright,” Sanghyuk mumbled under his breath though it was still heard by Jaehwan.

“Just fuck me, you fucking virgin,” the man nearly shouted as he pulled Sanghyuk’s shirt off over his head, exposing his already hardened nipples to the wind. His own laughter was cut short after seeing Sanghyuk’s expected muscular frame and let his fingers dance over the ridge of the muscles.

“A hoe, and a sailor - I really hit the jackpot.” As sarcastic as Sanghyuk’s tone was, he honestly did feel as if he won a lottery he never entered.

“I know, I’m so special.” Jaehwan shut up the rest of that conversation as he pulled Sanghyuk down again by his shoulders. Unlike before, the kiss this time was more rushed as Sanghyuk settled between Jaehwan’s legs. Their lips were parted and teeth clashed against each other but neither of them seemed to mind.

Jaehwan’s hands busied themselves with unbuttoning the other’s jeans and he helped to pull them off the rest of the way. He reached down between them to palm his hand over Sanghyuk’s erection, feeling how the man instantly grinded into the touch. Through the awkward angle, Jaehwan managed to stroke Sanghyuk’s cock through his boxers and rubbed his thumb repeatedly over the wet slit, listening to how his breathing grew heavier. It didn’t take much longer for him to rid the man of his underwear. It took everything he had to not stare at the heavy cock hanging between Sanghyuk’s legs.

Sanghyuk followed suit and swiftly pulled Jaehwan’s briefs off. Even with the oversized hoodie draping over his small frame, there was still something arousing about the sight. That, paired with Jaehwan grazing his teeth across his plush lip and digging into the skin didn’t help Sanghyuk’s urge to pounce on the man. He spread the smaller man’s knees as far apart as he could on the small couch, ready to take him there just like that before he realized something.

“Jaehwan, I don’t have anything.”

“Huh?” Jaehwan uttered and looked up at him in bewilderment until it hit him, “Oh! Wait.” Jaehwan tipped himself a bit over the couch to grab his shorts and blindly dug around in his pockets before pulling out a small foil square and a packet. When he came back up he held the packets against his cheeks and proudly stated, “I came prepared.”

“Of course you did.” Sanghyuk swiftly tore off a piece of the foil and took out the condom to roll it up his shaft, hoping it would fit well enough to at least not make a mess. He snickered to himself as he thought that Hongbin probably wishes he could wear the size Jaehwan bought but didn’t dare to ruin the moment by saying it out loud. He ripped open the lube packet next and spread some over his fingers. A few whines escaped Jaehwan’s lips as Sanghyuk rubbed the pad of his fingers against the edge of his hole. His mouth fell open when he felt he could easily slip his finger fully into Jaehwan.

“Wow, you really did prepare…” Jaehwan slowly nodded his head as he brought one knee up to his chest, trying to make more room for Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk entered another finger into Jaehwan and scissored the already stretched walls. He used his free hand to push Jaehwan’s hoodie up higher on his stomach and take his pink cock in his hand, tracing his thumb over the various veins as the man squirmed under him. He watched as Jaehwan rutted his hips up into his palm and down onto his fingers as he whined about needing more. Everything about it was absolutely breathtaking.

He decided to stop with the teasing and poured the excess lube on his shaft. Just as he prodded his tip against Jaehwan’s rim, the man flipped himself over without warning and accidentally kicked Sanghyuk’s outer thigh with his heel.

Sanghyuk cried out at the kick and pushed Jaehwan’s legs in the position he obviously wanted them in and rubbed the now sensitive area of skin. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Jaehwan asked, looking back over his shoulder to check on the other.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sanghyuk quickly muttered and brushed it off. The last thing he wanted today was have an embarrassing deflowering story with a hot guy.

“Good, because I want you to fuck me like this.” Jaehwan arched his ass back into Sanghyuk, moaning softly as the man squeezed the round flesh. That was no problem for Sanghyuk, the other looked beautiful in any position.

A groan escaped Sanghyuk as he finally pushed his leaking tip into Jaehwan, feeling the tight heat surround his shaft. Once his hips were pushed up against Jaehwan, he stayed like that, basking in how Jaehwan sounded whimpering underneath him, so needy and begging for more. A string of frustrated fuck’s and fuck me’s left his mouth as he tried to rock his hips against the still man behind him to get something, anything.

After teasing the desperate mess enough, Sanghyuk pulled out slowly to thrust back into Jaehwan. He nearly choked on his own spit from how amazing it felt to be inside him (or anybody really). His hands ran over every inch of Jaehwan’s warm skin, subtly sticky from a thin layer of sweat. He reached under the loosely hanging pullover to play with his stiff nipples as he continued sinking his hips into Jaehwan’s hole over and over again.

Jaehwan’s knuckles turned white from the death grip he had on the armrest as he tried to meet every one of Sanghyuk’s thrusts and clenched around him. He couldn’t believe it took all that time to finally experience being filled completely. It felt so fucking good, so good to be held, fucked, and groped that his eyes grew wetter. He couldn’t help the whines that came out of him as he focused on just that blissful feeling.

Sanghyuk took a firm hold of Jaehwan’s neglected cock and stroked it in time with his hips. Jaehwan’s thighs quivered under the touch and Sanghyuk couldn’t understand the murmurs that Jaehwan was saying but he could imagine what they were.

Soon, his thrusts stuttered out of rhythm. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and he pumped Jaehwan’s shaft fast to bring him close as well. Jaehwan aimlessly reached back, trying to touch Sanghyuk or hold him as he buried his forehead into the armrest. It was all too much and he came in Sanghyuk’s hand, moaning loudly into the air as he did so. Not long after, Sanghyuk was brought to his own high. He pulled away from the addictive man and flopped down on the other side of the couch.

As he tried to catch his breath, he took off the condom and tied it up before throwing it away somewhere without a second thought. The wind chilled the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead and he started to feel cold all over again. Jaehwan on the other hand, bundled up into his sweater and hid even his legs.

“Jaehwan?” he coughed, clearing his dry throat, and held his messy hand out away from himself.

“Yeah?” the other answered once his breathing slowed down and looked over at the man.

“You’re going to drive a man crazy someday.”

Jaehwan looked off over the roof as he buried his fingers back into his sleeves. A grin crept onto his lips as wrinkles framed the sparkle in his eyes. “Yeah.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my lil oneshot homage. After I saw the movie I KNEW I needed to include the vixx members in on this mess. How could I resist?  
> And if you guys did like it just press that kudos button and drop me a comment. It would be much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more shit like this: @taekwoncheeks 18+ only


End file.
